


What a Day

by CLEO_wobber



Series: Sk8 with plots [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gay, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, also if you dont like throwing up just like idk skip it, i'm not sure if i ship them but its ok, partly sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Cherry has no one else to ask for help, but needs it. SOO he has to go to his gorilla of a friend for help.And in chapter two Joe gets sick. And miya gets hurt and Cherry has to help like the mom friend he is.in chapter 3 langa gets a cold...in the latest chapter miya gets a little sea sickChapter 7 is your input on mpregs heheChapter 8 is small stories
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 with plots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180160
Comments: 21
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

The weather seemed to have been quite rough the past few days. First it was wind blowing 20 mph, then it was the on and off rain, and now in Okinawa it was thundering and lightning. 

Joe gave a customer a dish of food and smiled. “Thank you for coming.” He turned and went back in the kitchen. He heard the wind pick up and the lights flickered in the back. Many of the chef’s looked at Joe, pausing what they were doing. “I’ll handle it, don't worry. Let’s close up early.” Joe turned and looked outside and saw no more than 4 parties. One had a group of three. One was just a couple. The other two seemed to be singles. It wasn’t busy due to the storm. As well as it wasn’t busy because it was an hour before closing time. 

Joe gave the couple their card back from paying and waved them goodbye. Joe shut the restaurant down and cleaned. He sent everyone home and just before walking out he got a text. He read the number and knew it was Cherry, or rather Kaoru. 

~Hey gorilla, bring me some chicken soup.~

Joe looked at the text and read it for a minute before responding. 

~Why do you want chicken soup?~

Joe pulled out a small pot and started to make it anyway. He thought he should ask even though he was going to do Cherry a favor. He felt his phone buzzed and checked it to see the reply. 

~Isn’t that what your supposed to have when your sick?~

Joe finally pieced it together. Kaoru was sick. He went back over to the pot and added smaller spices in case it would make Kaoru more sick then he already was. 




Kaoru paced around the small bathroom. He breathed calmly. He set his hands on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He had pulled his hair up into a bun, mostly so it was out of his face. He had pulled the glasses off his sweaty face. Kaoru looked down at the sink and his stomach churned again and he rushed to the toilet and threw up. He leaned back gasping for air. He set a hand on his stomach and rubbed slowly trying to calm himself down. He coughed and spit to clean his mouth. 

He flushed the toilet and stood back up and grabbed his glasses off the counter and sat on the edge of his bed and then he heard a knock. He got back up and opened the door. For once in his life he was happy to see Joe. 

“Nanjo.” He looked at the small bag Joe carried. He smelt the soup and felt the heat rush to his face. 

“You look... different.” Joe said and looked up and down at the sight. He saw Kaoru had his hair pulled back, his thick robes were stripped so he only wore a loose cut sleeve shirt and a loose skirt. Joe looked at Kaoru’s face. He moved his hand to Kaoru’s face and felt the heat. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Joe had gotten inside and gotten Cherry in bed as well as served him soup and was now next to Kaoru. Kaoru was in bed but Joe was next to it in a chair. 

“How do you feel?” Joe looked at Kaoru who only mixed the soup. “Are you afraid to eat?”

“Yes. And I feel... terrible. But if you ever tell anyone you’ve seen me like this I will personally have Carla find a way to kill you.” He set the soup on the nightstand and looked at Joe. 

“Everyone gets sick, was it something you ate?” Joe asked and moved his chair closer. 

Kaoru looked down at the soft blanket he was under. “I’m not sure. The weather picked up and I’ve been cooking for myself. Maybe I somehow got a rotten food item. ughhh'' Kaoru leaned back slowly and rubbed his stomach. Small gurgles emerged from deep in his stomach as he did so. Kaoru groaned feeling the rumbles in his stomach grow worse. Joe looked up at Kaoru and then his eyes fell to Kaoru’s stomach and saw how embarrassed he was. He looked away. That was until Kaoru groaned out in pain. Joe hated seeing him in so much pain and reached his hand up to caress Kaoru’s stomach. Kaoru looked down and moved away and pushed his hand away as well. 

“Sorry it’s just weird. Your hands are big and you applied a lot of pressure. And just...” Kaoru looked away and felt sick again and covered his mouth and started to swallow trying to get whatever was coming up to stay down. Joe moved back, giving Kaoru space. Kaoru got up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.. again. 

On his way to the bathroom, Joe heard a crack of lightning and then the horrific sound of Kaoru throwing up his guts. At this point he was just dry heaving. 

Joe walked in and rubbed the man's back after he had finished. Kaoru turned back and slapped his hand away. Joe stood up and looked down at him. 

“Here maybe you should take some sleeping drug. And you can sleep through it?”

Kaoru nodded. “I can’t believe I asked a gorilla to help me.”

“And I can’t believe I’m watching my four eyed friend throw up his guts.” Joe commented and helped him back to bed. 

Once he sat in bed Kaoru looked at the soup and started to eat it in small bites. Joe wasn’t sure what to do so he stood up and looked around. 

“Where is your medicine cabinet?”

“What?” Kaoru looked up.

“You know? Where you keep all your medicine.”

“Oh... bathroom under the sink.”

Joe thought it was strange but looked and sure enough there were loads of medicine. He looked through them and found a few things and came back. 

Kaoru was now laying half down and rubbing his stomach. His long pink hair was draped across the pillow and his shoulders. 

“Ok so I found a few things. We have some Alka sensor tablets that will make the acid in your stomach not be so... crazy. And then some PM drug that Is supposed to make you go to sleep. And lastly just some pills that actually pregnant women use for morning sickness.” Joe set down the pills and grabbed some of the tablets and let them resolve in the water. 

“Um... let’s see how the tablets work first before I take the other thing.”

“Why do you have these? I mean. They are for morning sickness...” Joe lifted an eyebrow. "Its just you live a lone, and its not like you like anyone enough to... Do the dirty with them." 

“Yeah well anyone looking at your face would get sick and probably throw up.” Kaoru snickered back. “I get bad stomach aches and tend to throw up after terrible meals cooked by low quality restaurants. Plus sometimes after the “S'' race I tend to put my all and get sick from just... pushing myself.” 

Joe nodded and handed him the water. Kaoru drank it but it didn’t taste good due to the tablets. He groaned from the rumbles coming from his lower belly. He looked at Joe then flipped over to the other side. 

“I’m I really that terrible to look at?” Joe complained. 

“I just hate the fact that I don’t have anyone else but you.”

To be honest that kind of hurt Joe. Joe wasn’t enough to make Cherry be grateful that he was the type of person to come at 12 o’clock in night to help Cherry with a stomach ache. 

“You seem to be fine on your own. I’ll go.” Joe grabbed his things and started to leave but that was before Kaoru sat up. 

“No.” 

“What?”

“I said no. Please. Don’t go. Sorry. For what I said. Just. Stay.” Kaoru rubbed his eyes from the sleep seeping into them. Joe nodded and came back. He saw Kaoru look at him then to the floor. Joe wasn't sure of how to help further so he just watched. He pulled out his phone and saw a video on his social media page of Langa getting a new trick on his board. 

“That “Snow” dude that won against Shadow, is getting better.” He read the comments. “Can you believe he beat Miya too and is now going against Adam?”

Kaoru looked at Joe and shook his head. “Adam is going to rip the poor kid apart, did you see how hurt the other kid got?”

“Reki?” 

“Yes him.” Cherry continued. “His arm was crushed and his head is still trying to recover from the damage Adam did. That's what I'm saying through. The “Snow” dude is named Langa. He actually applied to my shop. I couldn't let him have a job due to his age.”

“I love how you know about everyone.” Joe commented and looked at Kaoru’s color on his face. “Are you ok?”

“Getting there.” He said and laid down. “Do you mind staying with me for the night? Or do you have to get to your restaurant in the morning?”

“I don’t mind. As for my job we are shutting down till the storm passes.”

“Thanks for the soup.”

Joe nodded and turned off the light and pulled his phone back out and messed on it till he knew Cherry was asleep. He smiled at him and started to clean up. After he had cleaned up the room and made it cozy again he sat on the couch and waited till morning came.

  
  



	2. Kid's am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Joe gets sick and also Miya gets hurts and Cherry has to help and a lot of sh*t happens.

Kaoru finished teaching a bit of his calligraphy techniques to his new students and gave a friendly wave as they left. As he got up to clean the area he heard commotion outside. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw Langa and Reki. Reki chuckled as he was fixing his board and Langa practiced some tricks. 

“Look at that!! you can ride a regular board!!” Reki commented as they were testing out one of the new skateboards from dope sketch. 

Kaoru turned away and heard Carla turn on. 

~Master you have one new message~

“Read it for me.” Is all Kaoru said. 

~It’s from: Kojiro, or otherwise known as: Gorilla butt head,~ Carla read the message and something in the message seemed to catch his attention. So he pulled out his phone and called Kojiro. 

  
  


“Hey four eyes why did you call?”

“Well you invited me to this buffet. I’m here to accept.” 

“Oh man. Really?!” Kojiro was surprised.

Kaoru smiled. “Yes but where is it?”

“Just an hour or so downtown. It’s a new place and I said I would give them tips. A few others are going. It’s not all you can eat. It’s more like a few appetizers and a 3 course meal then dessert. So hopefully by the end you won’t be too hungry.” He chuckled. “So don’t eat lunch and I’ll pick you up at 7:30!”

Kaoru hung up and then proceeded to close the shop early. 

Kojiro did the same but instead he just clocked out early from the restaurant. 

Kaoru got into a nice outfit and one that could definitely not show his belly (in case he ate a lot he didn’t want to catch being bloated) he tied his hair into a ponytail and walked outside at 7:28. While he was out there he saw Reki and Langa. 

“What are you two doing?” he asked kind of looking down on the two. 

“Oh me and Langa are just playing S.K.A.T.E.”

“Huh?” Kaoru asked. 

“Well it’s basically try and do a trick you think the other won’t land. And if the person doesn’t land it they get the later S. And it keeps going till the loser spells S.K.A.T.E.” Langa explained. 

At the end of it Kaoru only smiled and nodded. 

He saw a car pull up and he walked over and waved to the boys goodbye then got into the car. He looked over and saw Kojiro in a full suit with his hair tied back. 

“Why did you choose me?”

“Well... because I know you’d enjoy it.” Kojiro gave a smirk and a wink. 

About an hour and a half later they arrived. Joe walked in and Kaoru followed behind. They were seated with the rest of the people and their plus ones. Kojiro made great conversations. As for Kaoru… he felt out of place because he wasn’t talking much. Kojiro laughed at the people next to him as he made conversation. He looked down at the food and tried a few things and wrote down his notes for a later interview. 

Half way through they all moved onto course number 2 and by that time Kaoru was feeling a little bloated and chose not to finish his meal. Kojiro on the other hand scarfed it down. 

As they got to dessert Kojiro raised his hand. 

“You know what tonight has been great, can I actually just do one of your off set desserts. Like cake or something?” Kojiro asked politely. 

“Oh yes of course” one of the waiters said and left. 

After dessert they were stuffed. Kojiro got up and helped Kaoru up like the nice person he was. Kaoru walked over to the car and took out his hair and let his long pink locks draped across his back. 

“This was fun Kojiro. I really enjoyed it.” 

“Oh thank god. You weren’t talking much so I got scared.” Kojiro responded back. 

“I was just nervous because I don’t really know that much about italian food like you do…” He frowned but Kojiro set a hand on his shoulder. 

“That's ok.”

They both got into the car and drove to a nearby hotel for the night. 

“This place ok?” 

“Yes.” Kaoru nodded. 

They got up to the hotel room. Kaoru took off his large layers of clothing and left his light pants and loose shirt on. Kojiro came prepared and had a t-shirt and shorts. He laid on the king size bed with Kaoru and smiled. 

“You tired?” Kojiro asked softly. 

“Yeah for the most part. Sorry.” Kaoru rolled over upset that he wasn't the best person for Kojiro to bring. Kaoru turned off the light and went to bed. Kojiro smiled softly and did the same. 

  
  
  


Kaoru rolled over and felt the bed empty. He searched for the person and couldn’t find them. Kaoru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. It was dark and he could hear the wind blowing outside like crazy. He got up a bit and spoke “Kojiro?” 

He heard the toilet flush and instantly assumed that Kojiro needed to use the restroom. Kaoru laid back down to sleep. But it was the next thing that made Kaoru wide awake. 

He heard sick heaving from the bathroom and looked up and then got out of bed and rushed to the door. 

“Kojiro?!”

Kojiro flushed the toilet again and opened the door. He saw a very worried Kaoru and gave a weak smile. Kojiro’s large hand rested on his own stomach as he shook his head. 

“Are you ok?” Kaoru panicked as he did not expect this. 

“No... I think. I got food poisoning...” he chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. He felt cold hands touch his face which made him open his eyes to look down at Kaoru. 

Kaoru touched his sweaty face and then guided him to the bed. He got Kojiro all situated in bed before pulling the trash can closer. Kaoru’s small hands caressed the bigger man's lower abdomen. He ran his hands up and down the long flank. 

“Do you feel dizzy at all?”

“Just kind of out of it. My stomach started to cramp and ache about...” he looked at the clock. “Maybe 12... ish?”

“Well... you’ve been dealing with this for two hours?” 

“Yeah. I thought about it and I was the only one that ate the carrot cake. I’ll go back and ask them some time to see if something has expired.” He heard his stomach let out a huge gurgle which made both of them freeze. Kojiro embaressely covered his stomach. “Ahh...sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Kaoru said quickly. He got up and grabbed a cold rag and wiped Kojiro’s face and then laid a cold rag on the man's stomach. 

“Feel any better?”

“Yeah I was sweating like a pig earlier.” Kojiro said. Kaoru nodded and wiped the sweat off then tossed the rag. Kaoru then walked to the other side of the bed and then laid there. He snuggled close to Kojiro and rubbed his large tight stomach. Kojiro relaxed even though he stomach kept making gurgling noises. 

Kaoru poked his belly. “Stop making such loud noises. I can’t sleep.” He said to his belly and then looked up at Kojiro while only giving a soft chuckle. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Stop apologizing.” Kaoru said trying to be a bit nicer.

Kojiro pulled Kaoru closer and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt his stomach tighten but tried his best not to care. He wasn’t going to let some stomach cramp make him a weak person. He turned on his side and pulled Kaoru even closer and kissed his head. 

  
  


In the morning Kaoru got his robes on and looked at Kojiro who sat at the small table. 

“Your belly hurt huh?”

“Nah. It's nothing.” Kojiro set up his guard again.

“Your face is pale. And that's saying something.” Kaoru walked over and brushed the larger man's hair and then grabbed the keys. “I’ll drive for today. You just rest. Once we get home I can help. I have some good herbal tea.”

  
  


Once back at the house Kaoru let Kojiro stay in his bed as he made tea.

“The T.V remote is on the nightstand, if it helps to watch t.v.” Kaoru came over and gave Kojiro a small smile.

“So what is this?”

“Can’t you smell it? It's peppermint. I lied about the herbal tea. I just didn’t want you going home and having to deal with your little food poisoning by yourself.” He gave a wink and looked down at the man's stomach. 

“Stop looking.”

Kaoru looked away and heard commotion outside. He walked over to the window and saw Miya, Reki, and Langa. 

Miya had fallen off his board and had his knees scraped.

“OW” Miya said and looked at his knees. “Ouch…” Miya stood up but Langa immediately passed out. Both Miya and Reki looked at Langa. “What happened?!

“He doesn't like blood.” Reki said then looked at Miya’s knees that were bleeding. 

  
  


“Do you three need help?” Kaoru asked and held a first aid kit. 

“NO!” Miya said selfishly. 

“Yes.” Reki said and walked over to him. “So Cherry- OUCH!” Kaoru kicked Reki’s shin for calling him “Cherry”

“Come inside boys.” Kaoru led the three inside and showed them around. He got them into the kitchen.

Kaoru got Miya to take a seat on the table as he got a wet rag and started to clean up Miya’s knees. Langa sat next to Reki who watched. 

“What trick?” Is all Kaoru asked.

“A casper slide.” miya responded quietly. 

“A CASPER?!” Kojiro said as he came downstairs with his empty tea. 

All four of them jumped a bit and then Kaoru glared at him.

“Go back in bed.” Kaoru said in a strict voice.

“Why?”

“You're sick. I want you to get better not worse.”

“Ok… first of all being sick and having food poisoning are two different things.” Kojiro said and walked closer to see Miya's legs. “Those look like battle scraps.” He high fived the kid and got some toast to eat. 

Kaoru finished and helped Miya off the table. 

“So Joe… You got food poisoning?! HOW?!” Reki asked, kind of interested in both Kaoru’s and Kojiros lives outside of Joe and Cherry. 

“Yeah. Well I went to this new place and got some food poisoning. But I won't tell the boss because they deserve a second chance.” Kojiro spread butter on the toast and ate it in small bites.

Langa pointed to Kaoru. “I agree with him, You should be in bed. Not up walking around.” Langa referred to Kojiro being up. 

Kaoru stuck out his tongue. “See at least I have one kid on my side.”

Kojiro shook his head and looked at Reki. “You.” He pointed to Reki. “You think i'm tough right?”

“Hell yes!” Reki said with a smile with stars in his eyes.    
  


Kojiro walked over and messed the kids' hair up. “Well I got my kid too.”

“You guys act like kids.” Miya said to Kaoru and Kojiro. “I’m leaving.” Miya walked outside to continue his tricks. 

Langa and Reki only watched. “I think we should go, Reki.” Langa said getting up.

“Ok! Bye JOE! Cya CHERRY!” Reki ran out fast enough to not get kicked again by Kaoru. 

Langa only walked over to Kojiro. “Hope you get better.” Then he turned to Kaoru. “Thanks for helping Miya.” Then he left. 

Kaoru rubbed his temples. “Ughhh.”

“You ok?”

“No.”

“Why?” Kojiro asked. 

Kaoru replied. “Kids.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa gets a cold... Reki though is happy to be a good *cough* boy *cough* friend, and help him

Reki shuffled inside school and got seated in his home room class. He was usually there early. And about at 8:40 was when Langa would show up... but. He was nowhere to be found. It was 9 o’clock and class started. Reki looked around and still Langa wasn’t there. 

Reki pulled out his phone and texted Langa. 

~dude where are u?~

Reki went to his next class and still had no text. By lunch time he decided to get on his board and ride to Langa’s house. Reki texted his mom saying he was checking on Langa and would make up his classes later. 

Once at Langa’s house he walked up into the apartment complex. He went to the door and knocked on the door gently. 

Reki was there for a bit before he heard heavy step to the door. Then the door opened. 

A very pale and sick Langa peered out the door. 

“Langa!!” Reki moved inside and shut the door. He touched Langa’s face and then pulled back. “Are you sick?”

“No. I just look dead because I’m dying...” Langa arched forward and closed his eyes then coughed a bit. 

“Oh sorry. I’m kind of dumb.” He frowned. “Let me make some soup.”

Langa walked back into the small living room and laid on the couch. 

“Did you ever get colds in Canada?”

“No.” Langa said plainly and coughed again.

Reki started to make some soup and walked over and gave Langa some medicine he found and also gave him a blanket. “There...” Reki left to finish the soup. After finishing it he came back and sat next to Langa on the couch. 

Langa pushed Reki back. 

“What was that for?!” Reki said, angry. 

“Oh I don’t want you to get sick. So keep your distance.”

“Oh.” Reki moved over and then grabbed the remote and turned on some t.v. Langa leaned back after eating some of the soup and groaned. 

“Want me to get cough drops?”

“We don’t have any.”

“Oh... your hair is greasy. Have you tried to take a shower?”

“First off. That was rude. And second off. No.”

“Here I’m going to run and get some cough drops then when I get back we can get you into a shower. Sounds good?”

Langa only nodded and rolled onto his side, wincing. 

Reki got up and grabbed the apartment keys and then left. 

When he was at the store a woman came by and asked if he needed help. 

“Oh it’s nothing. My boy... my friend. Is sick.” Is all Reki said and grabbed a few different things. 

When Reki retired home Langa had moved to his bedroom. 

Reki took the cough drops to his room and set them on the nightstand. Reki touched Langa’s forehead. 

“Let’s get you into the shower.” 

Langa groaned and kept his eyes shut. Reki led him to the bathroom and started to warm up the water. He looked back at Langa. 

“Can I help you get undressed?” Reki was hesitant about it but Langa nodded. He started to take off his shirt and then gently pulled his pants down. 

Langa shivered from the cold hair hitting his bare legs. Reki pulled off his own shirt and then took off the rest of his clothes. He threw his headband off and then moved to the shower. He felt the water and then smiled. 

“Water is nice toasty. Come here.” Reki grabbed Langa into a hug then helped him into the shower. 

Langa let out a heavy relieved sigh and let the water get all over his back. Reki pulled up the shampoo bottle and set some into Langa’s hair and started to massage it into his scalp. 

Langa pulled away to have yet another coughing fit. He looked at Reki and started to apologize. 

“Langa stop apologizing. It’s ok. You're going to be ok.” Reki pulled him back and let the warm water wash away the shampoo. 

Reki grabbed some soap and gave it to Langa. 

“Can you wash your body?”

Langa gave a slow nod and ended up cleaning himself very slowly. 

After a long shower Reki got out and found a towel for Langa.Reki pulled on his shirt and set his pants back on then turned back to the shower. 

“Come on Langa you can’t stay in there forever.” 

Langa eventually turned off the water and stepped out. The bathroom was streamed and the mirror was fogged up. 

“Here.” Reki moved and wrapped the towel around Langa. “Let’s go to your room and get you dressed. Do you feel any better?”

“I can breathe a bit easier.” 

Reki nodded and led Langa to his room and Langa instantly snuggled under the covers naked. 

“Nono! Come on let me set a shirt on you and then we can get some sweats on you too.”

Langa groaned and sat back up. Reki put Langa in a long sleeve shirt then he helped Langa who was half asleep, put on his sweat pants 

After getting Langa dressed, Reki got Langa snuggled under the covers. When Reki was sure Langa was asleep he started to chill himself. 

  
  
  


After spending two days with langa, he was able to leave happily. 

“Glad you're so much better!” Reki smirked. 

“Yeah me too. Are you ok? I hope you didn’t catch it.”

“Yea! I’m doing ok.”

Langa gave a small smile and waved him goodbye. 

Once Reki was at home he sneezed and then his eyes winded. “Uh oh...”


	4. Sea Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya... hates boats... Langa and Reki get to see how it is as parents.

Miya x Reki x Langa 

Reki walked outside of his house and Langa gave a small wave. Reki picked up the pace and threw his board down and jumped on it and rode down to Langa. He gave him a soft smile. 

“Hey Langa!”

“Hi Reki. Are you all ready for the small vacation?”

“Mhm!!” He smiled and stepped off his board. “Been ready for a week now. I couldn't wait to get out of my house!”

“Miya said he already had your stuff?”

“I gave him my things yesterday. Miya seemed very... not happy we were taking a boat to this small island. He seemed. Scared.”

Langa raised his eyebrow. “You sure?” 

Reki nodded. The road down to the boarding docks saw Miya with two backpacks. 

“Hey Miya!!” Reki waved and rushed over to Miya. Miya watched the two run over. 

Langa followed closely behind. He saw the discoloration in Miya’s face and was suspecting something but didn’t say it just yet. 

Reki grabbed his bag from Miya thanking him a lot. They boarded the small ship and looked around. They set their bags under their chairs as they sailed off. Many people were on the boat. Some looked like they were on vacation, while others didn't. 

Reki moved to the edge of the boat and looked over the water. Langa looked over at Miya who had his eyes closed and was huddled under the most shade he could find.

Langa walked over and touched Miya’s shoulder. Miya opened his eyes and looked at Langa. 

“Are you ok?” Langa asked. 

“Yeah. Why?” Miya felt his nausea come back and felt his chest slightly tighten. He stomach digested a bit of his food making a noise emerge from it. Miya looked down at his stomach then up. 

“Because you’re pale.” Langa tried to not let his eyes wander so he kept a solid eye contact.

Miya felt super bad but he turned away. “I’m fine.”

Langa gave a small nod and walked over to Reki. 

“How long till we get to land?”

“10 more minutes. Why?”

“Miya looks sick.”

Reki looked up from the water and to him. He did in fact look very pale and very sick. Reki looked back at Langa. 

“I assume you already tried to talk to him.”

Langa gave a small nod. “Yeah. I had a small hunch but didn’t say anything…”

Miya moved uncomfortably in the chair and then broke in. He walked over to Reki and tapped his arm. 

Reki turned around and saw how even more gross he was up close. 

“You ok Miya?”

“I’m going to be sick. I don’t know what to do.” Miya hunched over. Reki looked around and brought him back into the shade and then grabbed a bag and moved it to Miya. 

“Miya here’s some water too.” Reki rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. Miya grabbed onto the bag and tried his best not to think of anything. He drank some of the cold water which felt good. His stomach however didn’t take water so kindly and twisted a bit. 

As they arrived on the island Reki and Langa brought him to a nearby bench. Miya rubbed his sweaty head and tried not to cry. 

“Langa, go check into that hotel. We will change places later but for now there. I’ll stay here with-“ Reki cut off after hearing Miya vomit into the bag. 

Miya started to slightly cry and started to feel bad. He felt his chest tighten up and his stomach did a weird clench which made him throw up again. 

“I-I’m so sorry..” Miya said, upset. 

Reki felt bad and grabbed all of the things, such as bags and Miya’s small suitcase. 

Langa came back running. 

“Ok. All checked in, let's get Miya up to the room. They said the air conditioning is out. But there’s a small fan.” 

Reki motioned to Langa ~get the kid~ Reki... was not the best person with vomit and sickness. 

Langa gave a small nod and walked over helping Miya up off the bench and rubbed his back as they walked. 

Once they were inside the room Langa walked over to the fan and turned it on. Reki on the other hand set their bags away and grabbed an ice cold drink for Miya. And Miya... was on the bathroom floor throwing up in the toilet. 

Reki came into the bathroom and gave Miya the water. 

“Hey Langa isn’t it supposed to cool down?”

“It’s actually supposed to be pretty cold tonight.” Langa said from the kitchen, cutting up some small fruit to see if that would help Miya’s stomach. Langa thought: sense we are older… we have to be the parents and help Miya. 

Miya leaned back panting and slightly crying. “I-I hate this. I don’t want to go on a boat ever again!!” Reki felt just as horrible and just flat out sad for Miya. Miya pushed his hair back and stood up. 

He felt dizzy and nauseous. He grabbed onto Reki, closing his eyes from the constant feeling of moving back and forth from the long ride to the island. He felt like he was rocking back and forth but wasn’t, this caused him to cry a bit.

Reki rubbed his back and guided him to the bed. Langa saw the kid and brought over the fruit. Miya leaned onto Reki who sat on the bed with him. 

“Should we contact your mom Miya?”

“No!! She’ll ride over here and help and I don’t need that!” From the sudden change in voice he felt his stomach roll. 

Reki saw his sudden paleness and rubbed the boy’s stomach. “Let’s get you some food.” 

Reki grabbed some banana and gave it to Miya. Miya took it and carefully ate it. 

Langa grabbed his own phone and started to look up some things. 

“Cold water, fruit, sprite... Reki there’s not much we can do. We gave him a lot of things that should be helping.” Langa told Reki in a low voice. 

“I know.”

  
  


Miya groaned loudly and rubbed his belly. “It still feels like I’m on the boat!” He started to get mad. “I’m sorry. Thanks for helping. Slimes.” 

Langa gave out a small chuckle. 

Towards the later part of the day Miya had gotten better but wasn’t super well. He dreaded the fact that he had to get on a boat to go back. Reki made sure to make a dinner that wouldn’t hurt Miya. 

Langa sat with Miya as they watched the T.V. Miya was finally getting sleep after a long few hours of throwing up and panting till his gut emptied itself. Langa looked up at Reki. 

“You think he’ll be good to go tomorrow?”

“Probably.” Reki said not to care much. “I feel bad. Like I should be helping.”

“There’s not much you can do... But he’s asleep down. So that’s good.”

“True true. If he has another fit of throwing up your dealing with it. It’s starting to hurt to sit on the bathroom floor rubbing his back.” Reki complained as he cleaned the dishes. 

Miya rolled over. “R-rub my belly...” he mumbled, still half asleep. Langa didn’t know what to do so he just openly did it. Miya snuggled close to the warm body that comforted him. 

Reiki came back and sat on the bed and looked at them. “You're going to be a good husband to whoever you marry and an even better father.”

“Ew talking about this at such a young age.”

“Honestly that should have been my line.” Reiki said with a smile. “You're so gentle.”

“Thanks.” Langa said and leaned back slowly falling asleep on the couch. 

  
  
  



	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, give me some ideas lol
> 
> Thanks for the kudos it means a lot!!

Hello, give me some ideas lol

Thanks for the kudos it means a lot!!

What else should I write


	6. Check out my page

If your looking for more Sk8 The Infinity stuff go to my page. I just posted a new series I’m working on.


	7. Ideas!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

Hey guys I wanted your input on... mpregs. Would you want to see cherry and Joe with a child/ Cherry being pregnant?   
  


or something like that... or like Adam forcing Tadashi to carry his child. Just ideas. Would you want to see a story with multiple chapters involving mpreg?


	8. Small story ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small story ideas from my previous chapter. We have Kaoru and Kojiro. And Adam and Tadashi. 
> 
> Yes I secretly like Tadashi and Adam.

Kaoru smacked Kojiro. 

“I said you can’t play that music you gorilla!!” Kaoru snapped and threw the headphones that were originally on his belly at Kojiro. Kojiro chuckled. 

“Who doesn’t like rock?”

“Me! And this child!!” Kaoru snapped and got up. He set a hand on his back and then looked at Kojiro. Kojiro quickly got to his feet and helped him to the kitchen. 

“What did you need?”

“Food... Cake... pickles.” 

Kojiro felt his stomach twist. “Those... sound disgusting together Kaoru. Like. Sicking.”

“Really Kojiro.” Kaoru pushed Kojiro off of him and went over to the fridge and got a tone of food that should not go together.

Kojiro watched his husband and almost threw up. “Kaoru really?!”

“Oh shut up!” 

Kaoru ate all the food with no problem. Kojiro was very impressed but also disgusted. When he reached his arm out to help Kaoru. Kaorupushed it away. 

“I can walk on my own.” Kaoru got up grabbing water and leaned on the kitchen sink looked at Kojiro’s worried face. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Your lying to me.” Kaoru snapped. His mood swings were worse then those of a female. 

“Your just so pretty.”

“Pfff. Yeah right!” Kaoru rubbed his stomach. “I’m a load. A fat bitch.” Kaoru said and chuckled. 

Kojiro was wondering why he was chuckling after calling himself so many horrible names. “Kaoru are you nervous. Or worried?”

“What?! Worried?! Yeah right. You must be joking.”

“Kaoru.”

“Ok so what!! Maybe I am worried.”

“About?”

Kaoru didn’t say and only walked out and sat his ass on the couch. He laid there and turned on the tv. Then Kojiro got in the way. “Kaoru!”

“What!”

“Are you worried about the baby?”

Kaoru’s eyes went wide and nodded. “Yes.” 

“Why?”

“I’m scared something during the birth might go wrong. I mean it’s a high possibility.” 

Kojiro walked over and set a hand on Kaoru’s middle. It was tight and very swollen. “Kaoru you shouldn’t worry.” 

Kaoru smiled and sat up. “Can you braid my hair?”

Kojiro nodded and started to braid his hair and smiled seeing how happy Kaoru was.   
•  
•  
•  


Tadashi sat at his desk and typed up a few things. He opened different taps for everything. It was truly a mess on his computer. He heard a knock at his door making him look up. He then saw him. A man. His hair blue. Dark ocean blue hair and his eyes red like those of a rose petal. 

Tadashi stood up and bowed. As much as he could. There was one thing off about this whole sight.Tadashi was heavily pregnant. He looked at Adam and gave a nod. 

“I cleared everything like you said to do. Monday is full of meetings that I tried to space out for you.” Tadashi felt a pinch from his back but was forced not to do anything. He only ever so slightly squinted his eyes trying to get through the pain. 

“That suit on you... try getting a bigger size. You’re stretching the fabric.” Adam said and walked to his desk and sat in the chair. He looked at Tadashi and how uncomfortable he looked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t say much but was secretly hurting. 

Adam stood back up and walked to him. He set his hand on Tadashi’s back. “The weight of your belly is starting to make you have bad posture.” Adam set another hand on his belly and press inward. This made Tadashi wince and pull away from Adam. 

“Uh oh... what’s wrong?”

“I said nothing.”

Adam smirked. “Well clearly it’s something because you just winced from me just touching you.”

“I have to get your lunch prepared. Are you eating with the Aunts?” Tadashi switched the subject. 

“No. Those mops can eat alone. I’ll eat in here. Go.” 

Tadashi nodded and left. Once outside he set a hand on his back and rubbed his belly. The pain had gotten worse sense the start. Not only that but his belly had dropped which made his hips start to ache. He slowly walked the kitchen where the maids had already finished making the food. It was on a rolling tray and had about four different plates of food. 

Tadashi rolled the cart to the door and opened the door with great effort. Once inside he gave Adam his meal. He had finished serving and went to go take his seat when Adam stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” Adam asked not kindly at all. 

“Sitting.”

“Who told you... that you could sit?”

“I always sit till you ask for a drink or when you tell me get you something.”

“Mmm... not today. Stand.”

“Sir-“

“I said stand!” Adam shouted.

Tadashi did so and tried to stay calm. “Sir if I stand for any longer I’m going to pass out.”

“SiR iF I sTaNd aNy LoNgEr- enough Tadashi stop being such a baby.”

Tadashi moved back and bowed saying he was leaving the room and heading to his own room. 

Once Tadashi was in his own room he sat on his bed. He leaned back while still sitting up. His belly sat heavily on his legs, as he breathed through the pain he rubbed his sides. He tried to move and as he did so his water must have broken because liquid fell down his pants. He breathed heavily trying to stay calm. He saw the phone on the night stand and slowly went over to it and dialed the number for Adam’s room. 


End file.
